The Administrative Core will provide the scientific leadership and administrative support for this Alcohol Research Center (ARC). It will direct the scientific review of and start and termination of approved pilot projects, and the funding of new pilot projects (if unspent funds become available) after appropriate review. It will provide a central source of statistical expertise, and will provide guidance in the interpretation of the microarray data provided from the Genomics and Molecular Biology Core. It will monitor the progress of all research components and core activities. In all these matters, the advice of a Program Advisory Committee consisting of extramural and intramural scientists will be sought. It will serve the investigators in fiscal planning and procurement and personnel management. It will authorize and provide funds for travel and pay for publishing costs. It will provide leadership in organizing seminars, conferences, and workshops and in dissemination of new research knowledge to the academic and lay communities. It will seek to develop new collaborations within the School and University;it will also foster collaborative research ventures between the IARC and other ARCs and investigators in this country and abroad. It will support the Translational Research and Science Education component as it develops educational programs aimed at health care providers, and outreach activities for members of the judiciary and local alcohol treatment providers, and will add to the capabilities and value of the Center's web site. It will participate in the recruitment and career development of a junior alcohol reserachers, and seek to attract promising individuals into the field. Public Health Relevance: Alcohol abuse and alcoholism are major public health issues. The research carried out by the investigators in the Indiana ARC will help us better understand the neurobiological basis of alcohol preference and craving, the role of genes implicated in the risk of alcoholism on responses to alcohol, and the mechanisms that are responsible for the fetal alcohol syndrome. It will take a leadership role in development of educational materials related to the science of alcohol addiction for health care workers (nurses, social workers, and physicians) as well as attorneys and judges